Sohma Dreams: Late Night Appointment
by The-Sakura-Chan
Summary: A series of small stories. One late night too many causes Hatori to start dreaming things he really shouldn't. Or Should he?. Rated M. HatoriXAyame.  Now edited


**Warning: **Story is rated M

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Fruits Basket or any of the characters

**Note : **I know I haven't written anything in a long time and for that I am very sorry. It's been a bit of a crazy time for me, so lets hope I can put that behind me and start writing again. I hope you enjoy this one. Now edited and hopefully main mistakes are gone ^^

* * *

><p><span><strong>Late Night Appointment<strong>

It had been another one of those long work days which Hatori was starting to become used to. Ever since the Sohma family had started having odd dreams about each other, the doctor had been on call day and night in order to deal with their concerns. It wasn't that Hatori was a counselor but more that he was the only person who most members of the Sohma family trusted with their secrets.

The dragon's head spun slightly as he hung his jacket to the back of his study door, before turning the lock. He knew that a simple lock was not going to be enough to keep certain people at bay, but it brought him a little peace of mind to know that it would at least slow them down slightly and so in turn give him enough time to prepare himself for the onslaught which always followed. His forehead rested against the back of the door for few moments, allowing his head time to stop spinning. Too many late nights and early mornings were starting to get to him.

It was with a sigh that Hatori moved across the room and placed himself down into his desk chair. The sun was already setting in the sky, turning it from blue to a pale pink. The dragon couldn't help his smile as he looked out into his garden. It wasn't very often that he had the pleasure of being able to watch the sun setting and and when he did, he couldn't help remembering the more simple times when he wasn't called upon to be the personal doctor to the Sohma family.

The digital clock on Hatori's desk ticked away for a couple of minutes before beeping loudly 7 times. The dragon sighed before pulling his eyes away from the sun-set and onto the clock. '19:00'. He had spent almost 12 hours seeing to the Sohma family needs and it was finally time for him to get some rest for himself. Reclining back into the chair, Hatori undid the top two buttons of his shirt before allowing his eyes to sink closed. The world lost it's pink tint for a moment, before he reopened his eyes. The room was completely silent and while this normally brought the dragon comfort after a long day, his mind was whirring away. 3 members of the Sohma family had revealed that they had been having strange dreams and Hatori wasn't sure if he was going to be the 4th member to be joining the group. It couldn't be a coincidence that people were having weird dreams. They already shared the zodiac curse, why not similar dreams.

A yawn pushed it's way out of Hatori's mouth before he was able to stop it and his eyes were starting to dip closed. Sleep was starting to win and the dragon could feel himself losing the fight to not join the others in having dreams. Stretching his legs out in front of him, Hatori folded his hands neatly into his lap before letting his body do what it wanted and drift off into a peaceful darkness.

The flicker of a light brought Hatori into the room. It was still his office and he was still within his chair, however the sun had long since set and a full moon was now shining rays through the windows. The dragon stared at the moon for a moment, before his mind seemed to remember that it was a flicking light he had first noticed. Peering about himself, Hatori quickly found the source.

"Can I help you?" Hatori realised his tone was flat, but it didn't bother the dragon as he looked over to the person who was within his office after hours. Within their hands was a candle, flicking in a breeze which must have been coming from the open door behind them. They didn't say anything, instead they used their foot to slowly push the door closed before taking a couple of steps towards the dragon. The candle stopped it's flicking and the light it gave off seemed to become brighter, lighter up the holder.

"I missed you today Hatori." The person spoke as they walked across the room, coming to a stop when they were close enough to the desk in order to place the candle down. Hatori himself had turned his chair in order to keep himself facing the person and watched intently as they gently pushed the candle to the centre of the desk and away from anything flammable. When it was at a safe enough distance, the person placed themselves onto the edge of the desk, looking down into the dragon's face.

"I was busy. I'm sure you did alright without me." Hatori sighed slightly when he stopped speaking, knowing what he had just said was most likely not true when it came to the person sat in front of him. Leaning his head back onto his chair, the dragon stared up to the ceiling before saying. 'What do you want Ayame?"

The snake smiled lightly for the first time since entering the room and removed his golden eyes from the dragon's face in order to stare down at his bare feet. Hatori noticed that Ayame wasn't wearing one of his flamboyant outfits for once and was instead dressed in a plain pair of black trousers and a crisp white shirt. The dragon found that the look didn't suit the snake very well, as he was too used to seeing him dancing around in bright colours with smile plastered to his lips. Hatori had known there was something was wrong with Ayame the moment he had entered the room in such a quite fashion, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Brushing his long white hair from his face, Ayame shifted on the desk top for a moment, before moving quickly and quietly into dragon's lap. The snake nuzzled his face into Hatori's shoulder before sighing deeply and curling his arms so that they hung around his friend's neck.

Hatori would have normally pushed the snake from his position within his lap, but the unusual mood which the snake was in caused the dragon to soften slightly. He could feel himself relaxing into the situation, wrapping one of his arms around Ayame's middle in order to keep him pressing into his chest. His other hand played lightly with the ends of the snake's hair, enjoying how silky it felt against his skin.

"What happened then Ayame?" Hatori could feel the snake shifting uncomfortably within his lap as he asked his question, but he held onto the male all the same. The dragon was used to dealing with the wild and out of control side of Ayame and so to find him so sedate sparked some curiosity in him.

Ayame tilted his head up from the dragon's shoulder and instead started nuzzling the male's neck, his cool lips pressing lightly to his skin in a series of kisses. The actions of the male caused a shiver to work it's way down Hatori's spine, making him suck in a uneasy breath. For a moment the dragon considered whether what was happening was the right thing to do while Ayame was in such a strange state, but as the snake dropped his kisses lower, Hatori found it hard to think straight.

The silence within the room broke after a few minutes, Ayame pulling his head up in order to look onto the dragon's face. His golden eyes were shimmering slightly, as a single tear worked it way down his cheek. His mouth opened once and then closed, before opening again and words starting to pour out.

"Why wouldn't he acknowledge me Hatori? I was stood right beside him, trying to be all 'normal' as he puts it and nothing. He just ignored me. Am I really nothing to him? I don't want to be nothing, I want to be something to him. Even if it can't be the something I know I'm meant to be, I at least want to be acknowledged as some part of his life." More tears started to flow down Ayame's cheeks, as his face turned towards the floor and he stopped speaking. His breathing was ragged and his hands were shaking slightly, having pulled away from around the dragon's neck in order to be placed within his own lap.

Hatori knew instantly what the snake was going on about. It was a conversation they had on many occasions. But never before had the dragon seen Ayame react in such a way to the behaviour of his brother. The pair were not know for getting along well, but each tried their best to understand the lives of the other. Sometimes they seemed to be inching closer to an understanding, other times they couldn't seem further apart.

Gently, the dragon shifted Ayame off of his lap and into a standing position before he himself drew up from the chair. Using the tips of his fingers, Hatori slowly pushed the snake's chin up, allowing him to stare down into his golden eyes. The tears were no longer rolling, but it appeared that at any moment they could fall once more and so the dragon had to act quickly. His hand slowly slipped away from Ayame chin and instead cupped his cheek, his thumb rubbing his cold skin. The male always found it difficult to warm up but then Hatori was the same. The pair shared the zodiac animals which were cold blooded (Even if Hatori now appeared to be from a sea environment).

"I acknowledge you Ayame. I won't ignore you." Hatori pushed the snake back into the desk, fitting his lips over Ayame's. A surprised little moan tried to work it's way up and out of Ayame's mouth, but the dragon wouldn't allow it to. His hands rested on the desk behind the snake, pinning him into his spot as his kisses came. He knew that Ayame wouldn't try to push him away, the pair had shared kisses before. Normally it didn't mean much to the dragon, but as he kissed the snake now, he felt something stirring in the pit of his stomach.

Ayame's hands slowly crawled their way up Hatori's back, latching around his neck in order to pull himself closer to the dragon's body. The snake loved the warmth which people gave off and made a small purring sound once his body was pressing up against Hatori's, trying to steal away any heat the male had gained. As if the dragon knew all too well what the snake was after, one of his hands came away from the desk top in order to slip slowly up the front of Ayame's shirt, causing him to pull away ever so slightly and hiss.

"Your hand is on fire." Ayame said in a hushed voice, his eyes fluttering open for a second in order to focus on Hatori's eyes. The dragon watched Ayame's face with a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as he walked his hand up the snake's stomach and onto his chest. He blushed and turned his face to the side, trying to hide the pleasure he so clearly felt from the heat and this caused Hatori to chuckle ever so lightly.

"You know I love it when you blush." The dragon had inched forward in order to whisper his words into Ayame's ear, gently placing kisses onto his neck. His finger-tips brushed against his skin a couple of times before Hatori whipped his hand away. The snake snapped his head around and was about to react when he found himself being lifted off of the ground and placed onto the edge of the desk, Hatori fitting between his open legs.

The snake and the dragon eyed each other for a second, sharing the same single though. _I want you but I'm not allowed._ No one in the Sohma family knew what took place between the pair and yet they both feared what would happen if they were ever caught. Akito had already shown her opinion on members of the zodiac trying to form relationships and it had not turned out well for Hatori. But the dragon was fed up trying to please the wishes of a woman who appeared to be slowly losing her grip on her household. Maybe it was because of this that the dragon decided at that moment to have Ayame one way or the other.

Dipping his head, Hatori caught Ayame's mouth in a bruising kiss, his tongue working it's way into his mouth before the snake had time to protest. While his kisses kept Ayame's mind occupied, Hatori's hands worked on removing the snake's shirt. His fingers peeled away the fabric and pushed the shirt from the snake's shoulders, exposing his chest to the cold air of the office. Breaking the contact between them, Hatori slowly started to trail kisses down Ayame's chest, his mouth stopping only to sharply suck on one of the snake's nipples.

A moan filled the office, pulled from the snake's mouth at the dragon's touch. Pressing smiling lips against Ayame's skin, Hatori lowered himself onto his knees, keeping his kisses light as he worked his way down onto the snake's stomach. His fingers was quick in their movements, as Hatori unfastened the snake's trousers and was tugging them open before there was anything the male could do about it. He was already straining against the fabric of his boxers and the dragon was more then happy to help free Ayame from the constraints of the clothing.

When Ayame sprung free from his clothing, Hatori couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. Part of the dragon knew that he had been waiting for this moment and now that it was here, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. His tongue flicked out slightly, running over the tip of Ayame and causing the male of whimper ever so softly. He repeated the action, gaining a similar response before dipping his head down and taking the snake in his mouth. Hatori groaned loudly around the male, letting his tongue swirl around him as he took him as far down as he could go.

Settling against him, Hatori waited until the snake calmed down slightly before running his mouth back up him and releasing him. Ayame whimpered at the lack of contact but it was soon replaced with a moan as Hatori wrapped his fingers around male and worked him down. The pair voiced their pleasure at the same time, Ayame for the contact and Hatori for the sight. The dragon repeatedly switched between his use of hand and mouth until he had Ayame wriggling about on the desk top. He had looped his fingers into Hatori's hair and seemed to be fighting with all his will not to take control of the dragon's action by moving his head.

Running his tongue up the length of him, Hatori stopped to plant a number of kisses along the inside of the snake's thighs, his fingers very slowly moving down him before stopping. With his hand wrapped around the base of him, Hatori was able to work Ayame up into a state very quickly, his hand and mouth working together to bring the male close to the edge once more before he completely released him from his grip. The snake was panting hard as he finally allowed his eyes to settle onto the dragon's face. His check were as flushed as ever and his eyes seemed to have dilated slightly, but Hatori wasn't about to end their fun there.

Bringing himself up into a standing position, Hatori grabbed the waistband of the snake's trousers and boxers, roughly pulling them down his legs and off. His eyes scanned over the sight which was now sat in front of him. Ayame, unclothed and blushing brightly, seemingly throbbing towards the dragon himself as the snake tried anything not to make eye contact. He turned his head this way and that, before settling his eyes up onto the ceiling. The snake's actions created an idea for the dragon and he couldn't help himself trying it out.

Being as silent as he could be, the dragon slowly started to undress himself, lowering his clothes down onto the floor in an attempt to be quite. When at last he stood with nothing covering his body, he took small steps towards the snake. Ayame still had his head turned up to the ceiling, his eyes now seeming to be held tightly closed as he took long, deep breaths. The flush which had come over his skin was turning back into the creamy white which was his normal colour. Not wanting the snake to relax too much, Hatori was quick to grab a hold of him again and remind the male what he was missing.

Ayame sucked in a sharp breath as his head rolled back slightly. His fingers gripped the edge of the desk, turning his knuckles white, and his teeth pressed into his bottom lip. The sight alone would have been enough to send the dragon over the edge if he wasn't fighting the urge so strongly. He watched with his mouth hanging open as the snake arched his back and pushed his hips forward, pressing himself into Hatori's hand all the more.

Gripping himself and Ayame tightly, the dragon took a couple of steps forward in order to bring their throbbing selves together into the grip of only one of Hatori's hands. He rubbed them together roughly, not being able to hold back a groan at the action. He could feel himself shaking all over from the need to release himself and yet he wouldn't until he knew that Ayame was ready as well.

He repeated the action a number of times, changing from a soft touch to rough. Each time he allowed Ayame to calm down ever so slightly before building him back up again. It drove the snake wild, causing a series of groans and moans to tumble out of his mouth. Releasing one of his hands from the desk, Ayame allowed his hand to grip onto Hatori's neck and pull himself forward in order to place his head onto his shoulder. His breathing was rough and his grip was tight, but the dragon wouldn't be lying if he said he didn't find it a turn on.

"Hatori..." Ayame could barely speak through the pleasure which was trying to voice itself. He was now starting to shake and the dragon could feel this where the snake had his hand pressing onto his neck. "Hatori...Please..."

The dragon woke from his dream with a start, his body half slumped in the chair as his breathing carried on the pattern it had picked up within his 'fantasy'. The images of the position he had got himself into with Ayame still flashed through his mind and it was only when the clock on his desk started beeping that the dragon was able to clear his head.

Turning slowly in his chair, Hatori rubbed his eyes clean of sleep before staring over to the clock face. '06:00'. Sunlight was pouring in through the windows and warming the skin of the dragon's arms. While Hatori sometimes went along with Ayame's strange way of acting like lovers with him and Shigure, he had never once in his life pictured himself in such a way with the snake. Shaking his head, he tried in vain to clear the picture and with a sigh pulled himself up from his chair. His neck was stiff and he felt worse now then when he had gone to sleep, but he knew that the day was going to be another long way.

Walking towards the door, Hatori took a final look back at his office and decided he was never going to allowing himself to fall asleep in his office chair again. Such things only brought about strange dreams of Ayame, or so he hoped was the case.

**OOC: I hope this has turned out okay and let me know if there is any pairing you would like to see.**


End file.
